Talk:Raditz
Attack name Which one of those attacks was called "Keep your eye on the birdy" in one of the English dubs?-- 19:35, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :I believe it was the "Saturday Crush" in the redub and the game universe. - PrinceZarbon 00:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) It's also called begone in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Nubescout :"Keep Your Eye on the Birdie" (the name from the Ocean dub) was "Double Sunday" in the Funimation dub. -- 09:44, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Raditz - His relative weakness Can there be some comment here on how ridiculously weak Raditz is compared to other villains, notably the Saibamen who have the exact same power level as he? :I wouldn't go as far as to say he's weak. He's capable of destroying planets by himself. A person that generates 80 kilis easily is capable of destroying planets. He may be weaker than Nappa and Vegeta in that saga, but he's a stronger villain than any other up to that storyline chronologically. The only villains that can even be characterized as "weak" in the series run were Shu, Mai, and Pilaf. - PrinceZarbon 03:09, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::And Captain Ginyu in a frog's body — don't forget him. ;-) On topic though, since it was mentioned in the series that Raditz was as strong as a Saibaman, I don't see why that part couldn't be mentioned in trivia. But saying that he's "weak" is a bit subjective. We could point out that Vegeta and Nappa apparently had little respect for him due to his relative weakness when compared to them. -- 08:58, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :He is only the weakest because he is the first. Usually the villains got more powerful as the show went. He isn't weak, he was just the first. the power level of a saibaman is 1000 and raditz power level is 1200-1500 so he is stronger then a saibaman. by the way should those alternate names really be mentioned? Bardock. 12:50, July 28, 2010 (UTC) 'Fusion Reborn' Raditz appears in Fusion Reborn. Double Sunday Double Sunday and "Keep Your Eye on the Birdie" are the same technique. They both describe the attack that Raditz was about to use on Piccolo when he first arrived on Earth. The former title is used in Funimation's new uncut dub, and the latter is used in the Ocean dub. -- 09:03, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Raditz's Personality Now I would alter this infromation but I do not want to put my poor grammar on it so I am in hopes that someone would provide the correct grammar to what I propose to be changed in Raditz's Personatily profile. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Raditz can also be quite a coward when facing death, as he kept struggling and begging with panic in his usually arrogant attitude when facing Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Apparently, unlike most Saiyans in general, especially Goku, Raditz fears death greatly. He was only willing to accept his death when he arrogantly believed his comrades would revive him with the Dragon Balls.[[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citing_sources citation needed]] I don't mind anyone calling him a COWARD but please be real when you are saying UNLIKE MOST SAYIAN. Because if I remembered vegeta freaked out in the brolly moive "OH NO we are going to dies boo who" XD And yes goku was scared once, when Raditz came remember? Being shocked and saying that he NEVER felt this evil power and it was very horrible. That is the only time goku EVER gotten scared for a bit... So what I am trying to say is that this part that need reflect that he was but not that he's not they only warrior to feel this. Paradise-of-Darkness 21:51, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Fear of death, not fear. 21:58, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Well then I know vegeta feared death from the brolly moive. I just think the unlike most sayian bit is just incorrect or not really saying a good conclusion of how raditz personatly is. Paradise-of-Darkness 00:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :The Saiyans constantly fight unknown enemies, even with the knowledge that they will likely be killed. 01:38, January 21, 2011 (UTC) _________________________________________________________________________________________ He claims to want to anger Goku in order to get his Saiyan blood boiling, so he could realize his Saiyan heritage and get him to join the remaining Saiyan clan in collecting planets for Frieza. He is extremely proud of his Saiyan heritage, like Vegeta and makes many comments on it, even explaining the near extinction of the Saiyans. He is also very disgusted to learn Goku's tail has been cut off and mocks and ridicules him for forgetting his mission to depopulate the Earth, due to an injury to Goku's head when he was a baby. He also mocks Goku for becoming soft and becoming a part of the Earth's population. He seems confident that Goku will join him, Nappa and Vegeta. While kidnapping Gohan, he mocks his nephew for crying, telling him he is a Saiyan, he has no problem whatsoever killing his brother or his nephew without hesitation. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citing_sources citation needed]] Poor grammar really in the beginning sentances... I would fix them BUT I would make it even worse then it is now XD. Paradise-of-Darkness 21:46, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Read the first two sentences, no grammatical errors. 22:00, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Really? I mean I just doesn't some correct? Like it should of say "He claims in wanting to anger Goku by threating goku's way of living, in order to get his saiyan blood boiling. so Goku could realize his Saiyan heritage" I don't know something like "like I said my own grammar is off too" I mean how is Raditz boiling Goku's saiyan blood, it needs to be more pointed out then just say that he was? But I can see it wont bechanged so I have to except it then. Paradise-of-Darkness 00:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC) _________________________________________________________________________________________ He lies when he tells Goku that he is a first class warrior, and that he wouldn't hesitate to kill his own brother if he had to. Raditz's power level being only 1200, shows that he is in fact at lower level status. Considering, that Raditz was much weaker than Nappa and Vegeta, it can be assumed that he was a minion of theirs, and they took pity on him since their planet was destroyed. Raditz in some ways, seems to take after Vegeta, glorifying the Saiyan race and killing anyone who is either a threat, or in the case of Goku and Gohan, refuse to live up to the expectations of their barbarous lifestyle.[[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citing_sources citation needed]] Lied my monkey's behind "it' humor guys lol", I believe he contradiction his actions. HE lied about being a high classed "true". But I think his actions is to the likeness of his mood and feeling. As in he changed his mind about not killing to killing Goku, because Goku broke the agreement. So it was all game to change the rules! Paradise-of-Darkness 21:46, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :What you said didn't really make sense in context, the wording is fine. 22:02, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I didn't see that comma, I thought it was one whole sentance. This part is fine then, it's saying what I meantParadise-of-Darkness 00:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC) _________________________________________________________________________________________ Before dying, Raditz also states that he has no doubt Nappa and Vegeta will bring him to life with the Dragon Balls. Nappa actually does consider using the wish to revive Raditz, but Vegeta instead chooses to wish for immortality, claiming that Raditz deserved to die for his incompetence.[[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citing_sources citation needed]] NO! It was wishful thinking foolishly XD to meaning that he was hoping that they would. He wanted to see goku and piccolo getting their butts kicked from Nappa and Vegeta. Personally I think he said that just to put his last remarks and trying to make piccolo mad. Paradise-of-Darkness 21:46, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :No offense, but we have to believe the show over your opinion. 22:04, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Well the show he said "he "wished" he could be back to see vegeta and nappa have their way with them and that they'll take revenge for him." Nothing in 100% thinking in saying that they'll get the dragonballs and wish him back. That's why I said it's wishful thinking, he wasn't foresure? Of course I am basing this of off the uncut DBZ episodes USA dub. Not the manga/anime from Jappan. SO if he did really say that he had no doubt that they'll wish him back "in those wording 100% I must show me proof " then I will go for the manga because it's tori's ture idea and story over the shows wording. Other wise i'm sticking to what I watched from the show Paradise-of-Darkness 00:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :There are actually several US dubs, and this is from one. I don't recall what he said in the manga. 01:35, January 21, 2011 (UTC) What will hapeen if he goes super saiyan 3!!!!